Shadow
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: "Master Edgar formed a pact with Raven the said half breed and later became his shadow, he protects and obey orders, and those said orders are absolute and considered a law to him" As what his familiar further explains.


Title: Shadow

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Hakushaku to Yousei/Earl and Fairy

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Say, master?" spoke by his familiar.

"Alex..." corrected by the human.

"Right... uh... why do you not have your own shadow?" the tubby cat asked.

"A shadow? Please kindly explain?" Alex grew interested with the said shadow.

"It is a half breed human and fae, Pappy mentioned that he had a human half Sprite best friend who serves your gran pappy."

"Please tell me more of this?" Alex had stopped typing on his laptop and listened in interest to his familiar.

"Master Edgar formed a pact with Raven the said half breed and later became his shadow, he protects and obey orders, and those said orders are absolute and considered a law to him, well that's what Pappy said" he shrugged, I think you should get one?" with that said he considers it since he is a full fledge Fairy Doctor, Fairy Earl and the Lord of Ebazel.

"Papa?" he called for the water horse that became his father guardian and protector.

"You called lad?" the water horse appeared from the beautiful pond by the corner of the garden, it was a Koi pond with an Oriental design that came from the lad of the rising sun, it has a bamboo fountain in the center and a tiny bridge.

"Papa, you have been here for quite while, do you know a man named Raven, a man who is a half breed and served grandfather?"

"I know one man only and yes he served Edgar, we became friends and so as his twin sister, speaking of his twin, yes she is still living and in the fairy world, I sometimes have tea with her. Why do you ask laddy?"

"I'm considering getting a shadow." with that said the water horse chuckled.

"I guess you really are ready. Then I'm taking you to Ermine, she will be delighted to see the grandchild of whom she used to serve, and the couple she liked."

After what he told Alex dressed in his usual flannel shirt and cargo pants, they went to the fairy world through a portal Oliver created.

Alex loved to walk around the world as it was green all around and has cute houses on trees and mound of dirt, little twig windows and doors.

Arriving on a fancy looking cottage with the chimney smoking, "Ah! She is making lunch already" chuckled by the water horse.

They weren't knocking yet when a lady with a gray short hair and a fifteenth century dress greeted them, "I didn't know you'll come to visit?" she asked.

"Neither do I my friend, but my son... no... your former master's descendant wanted to know about your brother and his service to Edgar and Lydia" with that said.

"Oh my... when you look at it he really do look like Lord Edgar and his hair and eyes are Lydia's." she gave a soft smile, "Please come in!" and they did.

With few short talks, "I now serve the Prince, well his descendant at least." She explained, "He is a good master and only calls me when he is on a pinch, stubborn child and sometimes silly, but he is a son to me." she smiled.

"I am sorry if I cannot be at your service."

"It is fine, I only came to know what is this shadow."

"I see, but my grandnephew, Raven's grandson, he is working at your estate as a footman trainee, you might be able to form pact with him." she smiled.

Before they left, "May I hug you?" she requested.

"It is fine." and the boy tightly held her.

"I get to see the child of my favorite couple, and you are tall, taller than Edgar yet more handsome, I am glad I was able to meet you."

"Why don't I come visit sometimes?" he gave one of his rare smile.

When Alex and Oliver walked away, "He is an intelligent boy, I hope he gets to meet the new prince and settle the former dispute their ascendant once had."

"It is a new era, they will, this one is pure that is why he is able to aquire the title." replied by the water horse.

Heading back to the mortal world, the master and familiar had a short exchange, "It settles then, we're going to see my destined shadow." he gave his rare warm smile, while the tubby cat gave his own cute wide grin.

* * *

With all things packed and ready, his familiar donned his identification collar and his favorite bandana, he settled at the back seat of the modified truck that his master owns, the ride from Scotland to the main mansion in London will be bloody long as stated by Oliver.

Hours later they finally arrived back unannounced, and the servants it rather Mer people under the service of the Earl are in frenzy knowing the true Earl is home without announcement, "Where is Claude?" with that asked the Mer people came to fetch the trainee, the poor young man, the same age as the master is a nervous wreck, "I am not going to eat you calm down, dude." Alex cleared, "So I heard from your Granny Aunt that you are the direct descendant of Raven?" with that asked the room went in to silence as the name Raven is a household legend of footmen in service of the Ashenbert household and the master footman of the late Lord Edgar.

The boy nodded and blushed, "So what is your full name?" Claude Raven Evans, m'lord."

"I see... are you aware that you are half fae?"

"I am clearly aware your Grace, I am in no contact with anyone and I am a ticking bomb, I let my human form control and stay away from blood." with that said.

"Are you aware of my grandfather's and your's pact?"

"Yes m'lord." he bowed.

"Want to do the same?" with that asked his eyes went wide. "Dude, you okay?" asked by the young Earl as the half breed's eyes went sparkling with stars.

"I'm sorry your Grace, I mean yes! I would gladly to be your shadow." he kneeled and offered his hand to him, the Earl took it and pulled him up.

"Ground rules, I'm no master, I am Alex, you're now my friend and family, second, no tuxedos, I hate those and third are you fine following me in Scotland?" with that said the boy nodded and agreed.

"Looks like the fairies missed you." chuckled his father who is with his mother, she donned a soft smile hiding the fact that she is a half human and a half vampire, a damphyr as they speak.

"I heard you formed a pact?" his mother asked.

"I did, mom. And he seemed the opposite." he chuckled, "I mean we'll get along just fine."

"Glad to know it, my baby, but remember don't over do yourself, alright?" and he gave her youngest son's forehead a kiss.

"Esther! Leon! you are being called by the association, they had another problems with the vampires again" sighed by Alex's human uncle.

"Well, take care son, and stay for a while, rest a bit, and ask for food" his father patted him, "Goodness, if we are Allied with the Prince we can clear them out..." complained by his father with a sigh.

* * *

The next day they went back to his estate in Scotland, the half-breed awed seeing the garden being tended by fairies, seeing the Sprite the tiny fairies panicked hiding from the monster they call, until the poor Sprite almost wailed seeing how afraid the fairies to him.

"Calm down everyone, he is more fragile than you are, so make friends with him." the young Lord sighed, one little fairy that has no wings, the one with a slingshot that the Early helped make came to greet first, and one after another fairy greeted him.

"Welcome back, lad. How was London?" asked by the water horse appearing from the Koi pond.

"EEEEEP!" jumped by the poor boy who is first time seeing a water horse.

"Things are fine, Papa. Except from the Vampires that Dad hunts" he sighed.

"Your shadow is too jumpy, are you sure that's Raven's kin?" the water horse made sure.

"He is, he's just perfect in my character" he replied.

"Vampires huh... I'm glad this is your grandfather's territory, he is a Duke, correct?"

"He is, and he is well respected here so I am safe"

"I'll personally tend to your protection, your honor, you are my master and I shall protect you." said Claude.

"Hm... He is really Raven's kin... you sounded like him for a second" chuckled by the water horse.

Living with the Sprite is fun as Alex puts it, it was cute how he bickers with the cat familiar and how they make up when Kelpie when he gets annoyed, "What are you writing, Alex?" smiled by the Raven haired Sprite whose wearing a comfortable clothing which Alexis insisted and convinced him to wear as he protest about wearing a proper footman's clothing; a pair of cargo shorts, shirt and comfy shoes.

"More fairy stories, it seems there are others who still loves old school reading."

"I see, but have you tried writing a story of a person living in a modern world but he is sharing his estate with fairies?"

"It is like you are describing me?" he gave a sly smile.

"Well... yes because you are interesting" he blushed.

"Really now... Through it is not such a bad idea" he thought, "A modern day man living with fairies, a familiar and raised by a water horse? Hmm... should I give hints that the water horse in my novel a 'Kelpie's Promise' is the same Fae that raised the boy."

"Oh! Easter eggs!" the Sprite grew a little excited.

"Get my note pad, I'll write notes" with that said he went back to writing excited for the next book he is to write.

~End?~


End file.
